In hierarchical systems, where state changes can be dynamic and frequent, data synchronization from nodes at various levels may be inefficient in terms of time needed to synchronize and amount of data exchanged during synchronization. Some current synchronization methods may query at various levels and then perform matching logic to identify the changes to synchronize. This method of synchronization may be inefficient and time consuming in determining state changes in a hierarchical system. Specifically, in a virtualized cloud environment, e.g., Unified Communications as a Service (UCaaS), Contact Center as a service (CCaaS), Platform as a Service (PaaS), Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) and Software as a Service (SaaS) with distributed nodes, the complexity of synchronization can increase manyfold, thus possibly delaying the synchronization process considerably.
Also, some existing synchronization solutions synchronize state change across virtualized cloud environments by tree traversal and other top-down traversal algorithms. These existing solutions may be inefficient and result in increased delay in synchronizing the data and determining the overall state of dynamically and frequently changing virtualized hierarchical systems.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.